


A New Journey

by aliythefangirl



Series: The Mating Bond [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Married Life, Office Sex, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Seven years have passed since Hope and Landon got married. They defeated Malivore and graduated university and teachers college. Are they prepared for the new journey of parenthood?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: The Mating Bond [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898926
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. We Made A Baby

“Husband..” I say seductively as I shut the door to Landon’s office and locked it. I also placed a privacy spell on it.

“What do you want, my little wife?” He whispers before I get on top of him and kiss him. I kiss him passionately and fiercely as I grind my soaking wet panties from underneath my skirt against his jeans. He moans as he feels just how aroused I am, breaking the kiss.

“You, husband.” I whisper back.

“So wet, my little mate.” He states back. I get off him to dispose of my panties before leaning over the desk so he can see under my skirt. I am dripping.

“Fuck, Hope...” he moans.

“That’s the idea, Landon. Fuck me. Fuck me until you cum then fuck me again. I need...” I moan out.

“Fuck, you’re like a bitch in heat.” He moans as he has a good view of bare, dripping pussy.

“Maybe because I am.” I moan out and he looks shocked before he reaches down his jeans and plays with himself. He moans out as he drops his jeans, his cock lined up right before my entrance.

“Oh really? What does this bitch need?” He whispers into my ear seductively.

“For her mate to mount her again and again. Until she’s full of his seed. Until his seed grows inside her, blooming with promise of a new life they created.” I whisper back until he slides himself inside me, thrusting slowly and gently as I lay across his desk.

“Oh god...oh god..so wet...you feel so fucking wet..” he says as he thrusts even faster.

“All for you.” I moan out as he grabs my hair slowly as he thrusts. His hand drops down to in between the desk and me to my clit as I moan.

“Cum inside me, Landon...please...please..” I moan out as he thrusts even faster.

“Fuck...fuck..yes...” he moans out as I feel himself let go and release himself inside me. The feeling of warm hot cum fills my senses as he spills his release inside me, filling me. My wolf is purring, she wants this. I feel myself let go as well, feeling my walls collapsing around him as they squeeze the last of his cum from his cock. His hand flies from my clit to trance over the tattoo I have on my neck, over the numbers I added after we married. He added the same numbers to his tattoo.

_O9/03/2031_

He finally releases his cock from me.

“God, this is how you’ll be all week?” He whispers and I nod.

We spend all week making love when we can find spare time.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

He is nervous as I am as we wait for the final test to show it’s result. It finally does.

Positive, like the last two.

“We made a baby, Hope.” He says and I nod.


	2. One of the Perks of Being Pregnant

Hope laid across my desk, her skirt bunched up at the waist and her bare pussy on display.

Fuck, I loved her like this.

“Horny, my little mate?” I asked even though I knew the answer. Her soaked panties laid near my chair, where she had thrown them.

“Landon...” she moans as she reaches down to play with herself. I look down as she does, her fingers slipping inside her pussy.

“Hope. You’re being mean.” I said as my pants tighten.

“No. You could easily replace my fingers with your dick.” She whispers as she slides her fingers in and out of herself. She keeps moaning out, my name being the only distinct thing I hear.Before long, she trembles and throws her head back with a loud scream of my name. She then gets off my desk and grabs her panties.

“What do you think you’re going?” I ask before I lay her across my desk and start to undo my jeans. My erect dick is on display and soon I shove myself inside her.

“Ahhh...” she moans as I feel her wetness. She feels so damn good.

“Uhhh...Uhh..” I moan out as I start thrusting gentle and fast. She always feels so damn good.

Soon I’m coming inside her, filling her with my sticky seed as we both moan out each other’s names. I then break apart our lower halves.

“FYI, it seems I’m always horny these days.” She whispers out.

“I guess it’s one of perks of being pregnant.” I state. She laughs at that.

It’s been a few weeks since we found out. I’m still waiting to see the evidence of it in her body, joyful when it happens.

“Appointment’s soon.” She states and I nod.

* * *

Hope reveals her belly so the ultrasound technician can do her work. There’s a blob on the screen. What really gets me is when we get to hear the heartbeat and both of us start to tear up.

“Okay, Hope. You look about eight weeks along, which would place your due date around Oct 14th.” Doctor Salvatore says and we nod.

* * *

Hope visits me alone in my office again. Truly, ever since we got jobs here and I got Dorian’s old office, we have been enjoying some good old fashioned office sex. I sit on my chair as she greedily undoes my jean buttons and slides my boxers off with my jeans. She then gets on her knees in front of me and starts to take me in her mouth.

“Hope...” I moan out as her head bobs up and down my dick, my fingers laced though her hair. I can feel myself losing resolve and soon slip into the throes of pleasure she’s giving me as I throw my head back and my eyes start to roll back as I release myself into her mouth, groaning and grunting all the while. She then releases my dick with a smile.

“My turn.” She states and I get off the chair so she can sit on it,legs spread wide as she exposes her bare pussy. I dive in between her skirt as she laces her fingers into my hair.

I start licking around her folds and kissing around her clit. She’s moaning and short of breath.

“Landon...” she moans out as her grasp on my hair tightens. I go on kissing around her clit before I kiss it, causing her pussy to shiver.

“Landon...” she moans out as she comes. She quickly gets off the chair and I sit back on it.

She’s quickly on my lap, sitting on a particular body part as she slips it inside her. God, she feels...

This action causes my dick to soar back to life inside her, causing her to smirk as she starts rocking against me as I lightly grab her hair back so I can see her tattoo on the back of her neck.

The air is filled with moans, heavy breaths, and desire filled whispers of each other’s names from the both of us as she keeps rocking, moving my dick in and out of her with every rock, almost painfully so. My fingers go down her body starting at one of her breasts and its nipple down to her clit which I lovingly play with it, causing her to gasp occasionally.

I don’t think she’s going to last long. I know I’m not. I start my own rocking in attempt to speed up our bodies moving together until I feel her walls fluttering and then collapsing around my dick, causing me to come and spill myself inside her. We are both moaning each other’s names as we come together. I lay a kiss to her exposed neck before I let her hair go and let it fall around it. We stay entwined as she leans back and gives me a passionate long kiss before I break it.

“Wow.” She says, before getting off me and after breaking the kiss.

“What?” I ask.

“I don’t know. Just...wow. You always make me feel so good, Landon.” She whispers.


	3. Rock Paper Scissors for Godmother?

I woke up to the feeling of Landon kissing my neck and then slowly kissing downward until he lavished attention on my breasts. He kissed all around them before breaking apart and smirking.

“They’re bigger.” He whispered, in awe. I nodded, slightly annoyed he had stopped his kisses, until he took one of my nipples into his mouth and lapped at it with his tongue.

Holy shit. I let out a large moan and could feel myself slipping into the depths of pleasure as he moved his mouth onto my other nipple.

“Landon...” I moaned.   
Was I going to cum just from this? _Shit_.

I grasped his hair as his tongue kept lapping until I screamed at the orgsam impending and let it wash over me.

He broke away and looked at me, shocked.

“Did you just...” he asked

“Yeah. My nipples are really sensitive right now.” I replied.

He then leaned in to kiss me and we let our tongues dance for a while as our hands explored each other’s bodies. We broke apart for air as his fingers started to explore my folds.

I let out a moan.

“You like it when I touch you there, Hope?” He whispered into my ear and I just let out a whine.

He smirked and adjusted us until we were snuggled up against each other, the tip of his cock just outside my entrance. I wiggled myself down on his cock, feeling the sensation of becoming one with him once again as we both groaned. He only moved his cock a couple inches outside of me at a time in a slow, rhythmic pace as he held me close. His free hand was on one of my breasts as two of his fingers played with the nipple of the breast, causing me to groan.

“God...you always feel so good.” he whispered into my ear as he slowly thrust and I let out a whimper in response.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” he whispered into my ear as he thrusted, picking up the pace and losing his rhythm.   
This usually meant he was close. He let out a groan as he split myself inside me and rested his cock inside me as we kept ourselves close together. His hand on my breast fell towards my stomach, sprawling his fingers across as he kissed my cheek.

“Hmm...wonder how long it will take until I feel the difference our little bird is making in your body.” He stated.

“You already do. You can thank them for the bigger breasts and the nipple sensitivity.” I whispered back.

“You know what I mean, Hope.” I hear him whisper into my ear.

“I do. A couple months or so, I expect.” I say back to him. I untangle myself from him, causing him to groan.

“Couldn’t we stay like that for a little while longer?” He whispered

“Real life calls, unfortunately.” I state back as I get dressed.

* * *

I was talking to Lizzie and Josie in the staff room.

“So Landon and I have some news...” I start to say

“What kind of news? Tell you’re not moving. Did some other school poach you two?” Lizzie said

“So..Landon and I are expecting.” I finish

“What? Wait, what?” Josie replies

“We’re having a baby.” I say

“You decided to procreate with...never mind. I’m happy for you.” Lizzie replied

“So am I. So how far along are you?” Josie says

“Twelve weeks.” I reply.

“Rock paper scissors for godmother? You can always be godmom for the next one.” Lizzie asks Josie as I dropped my mouth open.

“Lizzie!” I shout.

“What? You don’t think you’re going to have another one? Because you guys always look like you want to...well, you know.” Lizzie replies

“No, we are. We settled on having three kids but seriously? Rock Paper Scissors? You and MG aren't any better.” I reply. Josie starts to try and make a point.

“Neither are you and Penelope, Josie!” Lizzie states. Josie and Jade had only lasted for a year. Two years ago, she got back with Penelope Park, much to Lizzie’s dismay. Finally, however, they both started to get along. We would sometimes triple.

“Not that I was shocked, mind you. I heard the little heartbeat from a mile away.” Lizzie shot in as she had turned into a vampire, shortly after she graduated high school.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the gym.

Raf, MG, and Landon were working out together.

“Hope’s pregnant.” he said but no one was surprised.

“She smells different and she had a extra heartbeat so..” MG finally said

“Guys!” Landon shouts.

“I wanted you to tell me.” Raf replied

“Yeah, what Raf said. How far along is she?” MG asked

“Twelve weeks.” Landon replied.


	4. That’s The Point

Hope’s bare back was against my chest as I massaged her shoulders.

“That feels good.” she moans before titling her head back and kissing me.

I make sure to dance my tongue with hers as she wiggles her nice ass against my cock. I break the kiss to smile.

“Again?” I say, smirking.

“What can I say? You make me...” she says she moves her ass up and her arms and head down onto the bed. I move myself slightly as to enter her as we move together in unison, feeling how good it feels to be together.

“Fuck...” I moan as she moves herself back and forward. I look down to enjoy the view of her ass moving as my cock glides inside and out of her, slowly as I feel myself losing control.

“You always feel so damn good...” she moans as she moves her ass faster so I glide even faster inside her. She then flips herself onto her back as my cock slips out of her. She then smirks as she takes her hand and guides me into her again as her ass starts moving again to slide my cock in and out of her. Her fingers slip down to her cunt as she plays with herself and starts to tremble as her orgsam reaches her.

“Oh. Oh god...” she moans as I feel her walls collapsing and squeezing around my cock as she comes which causes me to reach mine as well. I spill myself inside her, filling her.

I lean down to kiss her, unintentionally pushing myself deep inside her as she moans and kisses me back passionately. We stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, our bodies still joined. I feel the warmth of my release around me as I stay inside her for another moment before breaking our bodies’ union. I lay down next to her, our shallow breaths mingling together in the air as we enjoy the last of the aftershocks. I join my hand with hers.

“Is it just me or has sex with you gotten even better though the years?” she whispers out.

“Not just you. We experimented together, we know each other’s bodies as well as our own...so I know what it takes to get you there and you know just what to do.” I whispered back as she slips into my arms again and lays her head on my bare chest.

“And now...it’s changing. You’re growing...and glowing. I love you so freaking much, Hope.” I whispered into her ear.

“I know. I love you too. I think it’s a girl.” She whispers back.

“If it’s a girl, we’ll name her Hayley.” I say to her.

“After my mother. If it’s a boy, after my father and uncle...” she whispered back as I kissed the top of her head as she and I slowly slid into sleep.

* * *

I wake to her sound asleep in my arms, fully content as the sun hits her face. She stirs and snuggles closer into me as I feel her body enclosed in mine. I feel her breasts have grown larger and if I could squirt,she’s put a little weight on her stomach in the last week. She stirs again and opens her eyes as she reaches up and kisses me,a soft chaste peck on my cheek.

“Morning.” she sighs as she untangles herself from me.

“Morning.” I respond as I watch get her dressed and leave out our bedroom door before I rise myself off the bed and kissed her softly on the lips before pressing my lips lovingly against her forehead.

“You’re making it hard to leave.” she sighed as I did so.

“That’s the point. You’re supposed to crawl back into bed and let me worship you.” I whisper

“I have papers to grade, Landon.” She whispers back and I kiss her softly on the lips again.

Soon it becomes passionate as we press our bodies together as we devour each other.

She breaks apart for air before reaching up her skirt to pull down her underwear and pressing herself against me.

“I have time for a quickie, I guess.” she whispers and starts to moan as my hand ran up her skirt and into her folds.

“Just a quickie, Hope? Not a full worship you’ve come to love and enjoy? Just a one and done?” I whispered seductively into her ear.

“Landon...” she sighs.

“Papers will still be there in a hour, my little mate.” I whisper back.

“Landon.” She whimpers back as my fingers explore her folds, creating friction as she moans out.

She quickly disrobes me of my pants and lays herself across our bed as I pound myself deep inside her again and again as we moan together. My fingers are still exploring her folds as she moans and whimpers.

“I know you like it, Hope.” I whisper into her ear as her moans grow louder until she throws her head back in a particular loud scream as her walls clash down on my cock, causing me to come inside her with my own moans. She breaks our embrace and gets off the bed before smoothing down her hair and pulling up her underwear.

“I’ve really got to go, Landon. We can pick this up tonight.” she whispers as she leaves.

* * *

I’m sitting at my desk, arranging a timetable for a new student using his transcripts from his other schools. I call him down and hand it over to him. He leaves.

It’s difficult to think because my thoughts are all naughty and dirty. They involve Hope in all sorts of ways and my pants are growing tighter. I check Hope’s teaching schedule and unfortunately she’s teaching right now. Fuck...I’m so hard. I go up and lock my door before my hands glide down to my pants and start pumping up and down, moaning as I imagine her sucking my cock and being covered in my cum.Fuck...

I let out a small moan as I come in my hands before wiping it off.


	5. Little Perfect Momma Wolf

Coming home from her 16th week appointment, Hope smiled at me.

“You were right, my little mate. Our little bird is a girl.” I whisper as I settles my hand on her still flat stomach.

“Little Hayley...” Hope whispers back.

“Wonder when you’re going to pop. Can’t wait to see that.” I say.

I really can’t. Seeing an ultrasound is one thing, seeing her rounded like only pregnant women are is another.

“She might even start moving soon.” Hope whispers.

“Oh, you know I’m planning on making Hayley Seylah a daddy’s girl, right?” I whispered into her ear softly. She chuckles.

“Yeah. Hayley Seylah?” She asks

“After both our moms. Is that okay?” I reply.

“Hayley Seylah Mikaelson sounds perfect.” She states.

* * *

It happens a couple weeks later. It seems sudden.

One day, Hope had no bump and the next day, a little bump developed.

“She hasn’t moved?” I ask as I kiss the middle of her little bump tenderly.

“Not yet. Not that I’ve felt.” She replies.

My fingers stretch around Hope’s rounded stomach.

“Don’t worry your mother, little bird.” I whisper

“No, it’s fine. She’s my first. I read I might not feel anything until about 20 weeks, I’m only 18 weeks.” She replies.

“Little perfect momma wolf.” I whisper.

“Oh, yeah. Definitely. My wolf is already delighted. I have the keys to my family’s house in Mystic Falls. I thought maybe we could move in and set up Hayley’s nursery?” She asks.

“Sure.” I agree.

“Then there’s the stroller and car seat. Aunt Keelin’s already agreed to help me deliver.” She whispered, our hands meeting together on her small but visible bump.

“We’ll get them. Don’t forget I plan on filling the house with our babies.” I responded and she giggled

“I know. So much so you forgot I have to birth them.” She replied

“Not all of them have to be our biological. We could easily take in orphan witches or werewolves, too.” I reply. I don’t want any kid to suffer in foster care, but the nature of our supernatural existence, limits our perimeters severally.

She nodded

“Yeah. We have the space, money, and the love needed.” She agreed


End file.
